


a good mandalorian

by aegisadamantine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisadamantine/pseuds/aegisadamantine
Summary: kethre gets to see saren's face for the first time
Kudos: 1
Collections: a warrior and her light





	a good mandalorian

She can't ever tell if her mandalorian companion is listening. Once she's comfortable it's almost as if she's dead to the world - and when she least expects it is when she'll receive a response from the giant woman. 

Now is one of such moments, as she paces the room speaking to no one in particular Saren stands and walks to her, towering over her in all of her… Regardless, Kethre allows herself to be stopped as she looks up to her. 

She only catches a brief glimpse of the mandalorian's face - _Chiss?_ \- as she pulls off her helm for the first time since they've met. 

"Kethre -" Her voice is a lot softer when not masked by the modulator of her helmet. She almost doesn't catch it, too busy analyzing her face. It's almost as if looking at a stranger - so used to seeing her as the visor and carefully polished silver -

It takes a second to register the helmet on her head as it is carefully set into place. She can see a soft smile grace the scarred face of the Chiss woman. 

"You would make an excellent mandalorian." 

Kethre doesn't really have a response to that. Only to reach up and pull it back off - except that much larger hands engulf hers and hold her hands in place. 

"Mandalorians don't take their helmets off in front of just anyone, _cyar'ika._ " a teasing tone. Kethre can't help but chuckle. 

"And yet here you are, without your helm." She doesn't mention that she does not speak mando'a. Saren seems to be good at reading minds, though.

" _Cyar'ika_.. It means darling. A term of affection. Familial and otherwise." 

Kethre slowly takes off the helmet. This time Saren's hands fall away, allowing her to do so. Saren has to kneel slightly to let Kethre put her helmet back on. 

When she straightens they're both smiling. Kethre can feel it. 

**Author's Note:**

> kethre belongs to @hostworm in twitter!


End file.
